Terminator (T-800) VS Xenomorph
Terminator vs Xenomorph is a "What If" Death Battle and the fourth of AsuraAlpha23 , the original idea belongs to Elephant777 I will be using the versions from the Mortal Kombat games, but certain attacks will be restricted The Alien will not be able to use the abilities of his "Konjurer" variation in MKX, the Terminator will not be able to use Terminate and Endo Lunge ''Description ''Two of the most deadly fictional characters will be put to fight one another, which future killer will manage to overcome the other one? ''Interlude Chara: The future is an unknown thing, we never know what will encounter '''Asriel: But if what we'll encounter is one of this two killing machines, I rather stay in the present for now' Frisk: The Xenomorph, the deadly alien hunter. And The Terminator, Skynet's personal assasin Chara: We're Asriel, Frisk and Chara, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win... The three: A Death Battle ''The Terminator ''Frisk: The world is a big place, and it needes someone to defend it, or rather something Chara: Defending the world isn't really that fun, I rather just destroying it Frisk: I think you had something to do with the Skynet story Chara: Nah, that was just a coincidence Asriel: The humanity decided to create a highly advanced defense network in order to protect the Earth from threats, this one was known as Skynet Frisk: This artificial inteligence was in charge of creating battle tactics and thanks to having access to everything that had a CPU in it, it was able to quickly manufacture battle units Chara: But it was designed to learn, and when it became self aware, humanity attempted to destroy it, so Skynet said "F**k you" and launched a bunch of nuclear missiles all over the world which wiped out a large number of humans, the age of the machines had begun Frisk: But a few humans survived and created a resistance against Skynet, so in order to counter, the T-800 were created, or how humanity will know them, Terminators Chara: This awesome killing machines are made of a hyperalloy, no one knows the true materials used to create it Asriel: Not even us Frisk: It's hyperalloy allows it to tank hits from a lot of the human firepower like it was nothing Chara: Being created to wage war on humans, the T-800 has an exterior "skin" that resembles that one of a human, which allows it to infiltrate enemy lines with no problem, it's also capable of bleeding like a normal human would to make the disguise more effective Frisk: The Terminator was sent to find and kill Sarah Connor, the mother of the Resistance lider John Connor, but thanks to an accident, he ended in the MK Universe, but it's mission remains unaltered, to kill it's objective and everyone in it's path Asriel: But after defeating Kronika and taking the Hourglass, he created a timeline in which machines and humans could coexist, and then to make sure that no one altered it, he sank in the endless Sea of Blood alongside the Hourglass, such a nice guy Chara: C'mon, I wanna see the weapons Frisk: All right, in the future, the Terminator weilds a Plasma Rifle, which is to heavy for any normal person to carry, it's firepower is capable of tearing a human body like it was nothing Chara: But when he doesn't have it in hand, he uses his trusty shotgun, which causes more damage the closes he's from his target Frisk: As another weapon, he carries ion grenades, which can be attached to someone's body in order to cause a more devastating attack Asriel: Oh, like those in Halo? Frisk: Yes, I wonder if Skynet has some kind of deal with the Covenant Chara: Not likely. As for his moves, he's capable of using some like the Gorilla Press Slam, in which he grabs you in the neck and throws you away Frisk. The Killing Machine nullifies all projectiles and the Albi Back Breaker does excatly what you think it does, break backs Asriel: Using the Death Grip, he can trap someone in the air to continue with a combo, T.D.E grants the Terminator a chance of running away thanks to a Time Sphere and the Infiltrator Toss to grab someone's leg in the air and launch them to where your hearts desire Frisk: With Running Man he can...run? With the Terraformer he hits the ground creating a big shockwave and with Endoskeleton, he dispatches his old skin, leaving only his endoskeleton, although his moves are restricted in this form Chara: Anf for the grand finale, he uses his signature "Fatal Blow" Asriel: The Terminator is a powerful killing machine, he can knock someone's head off their body, he can catch someone that has been sent flying by a shotgun blast in little to no time Frisk: Thanks to being a machine, the Terminator stamina is unlimited, allowing him to fight for longs amounts of time without getting tired Chara: He's tough enough to tank hits from the likes of skilled MK fighters like Jax and in his endoskeleton form, he's not affected by knockback Frisk: But he's not in any way indestructible, his endoskeleton can be pierced with enough firepower, if he's hitted with a piercing object in the neck he risks to being decapitaded and he's weak to hacking Chara: But no matter the situation, he'll alway be back... Terminator: Your army is terminanted Shao Kahn: How did you defeat so many? Terminator: Superior programming ''The Xenomorph ''Frisk: The space is unkown to all of man-kind, it's emptiness has inspired the creation of a lot of creatures Chara: And there are few as perfect or as deadly as the Xenomorph, coming from the greek which literally means "Strange From", and boy they were not wrong Asriel: The origins of the Xenomorph are unknown, some think it was created by an advanced race to be the perfect killer, other suggest that nature made them that way Chara: No matter if it's creation is natural or artificial, if it wanted to create the perfect killing machine, they succeded Frisk: With the regular Xenomorph standing in 7 ft and with a comon weight of 140 to 180 kg, the Alien is a perfect killing machine, it's a stealthy killer that can hide in pretty much any place, making most of it's attacks a surprise Chara: While being blind, the Xenomorph tracks its prey with a perfect hearing sense, so hiding in dark places is likely not going to help you if one of this is chasing you Asriel: Their exoskeleton is made of a substance similar to the chitin, stating to be made from 'protein polysaccharides', the surface cells are repalced by polarized silicon, which is not only resistent to heat, but flexible' as well' Frisk: The Alien posseses a "mouth" inside it's normal, this one is capable of launching attacks powerful enough to shatter a skull with almost no problem Chara: The Alien it's pretty much a living weapon, it posseses claw-like hands which can slyce trough almost anything with no mercy, it's tail can be used for piercing opponents thanks to its sharpness and an adult individual is more powerful than any human that ever existed Frisk: Some time before, an Alien egg landed in Outworld and stayed dormant until the leader of a Tarkatan patrol found it, the Facehugger indide it quickly jumped to the face of the unfortunate victim and layed a "Chestbuster", the resulting Xenomorph had all of the abilities of its species plus the arm blades of a Tarkatan, making it even more deadly Asriel: Thanks to its camouflage, it eluded capture until managing to escape and looking for more hosts for the Hive Chara: Asriel, you forgot the part in which it slays every member of the Tarkatan patrol Asriel: No I did not Frisk: Well, the Tarkatan Alien quickly became a threat, its blades, ferocity and acin blood make it the perfect fighter Chara: Oh, we forgot that, the Alien's blood is toxic, making for a fine defense mechanism, and an offesnive weapon, like you're about to discover Asriel: The Alien has a wider variety of moves, like the Tail Flimp, jumping in the air and curling into a ball to hit someone with your tail. The Xeno Strike has the Alien jumping to the enemy and piercing them with its claws before biting them and launching them far Chara: The Tail Snag is a tool for annoying your enemy by constantly tripping them with the tail. The Low Crawl has the Alien crawling quickly Frisk: Moving onto its acid blood, the Alien can infuse it's tail with it in order to make more damage and spit it in front of the enemy to create an acid pool Chara: With it's blades, it can perform moves such as the Tarkatan Rush, stabbing the opponent with them or the Chop Chop, spinning its arms in front in fron of himself in order to hurt its enemies Frisk: Finally, the Blade Spin has the Alien spinning around itself hitting with its blades like a helicopter before making the enemy trip with its tail Asriel: And if the Alien manages to acumulate enough power, he can use a devastating attack called X-Ray, which literally breaks every bone in it's enemies bodies Chara: The Alien is a powerhouse, fighting in equal footing with kombatants such as Johnny Cage, who can defeat the Revenant form of his friend Jax Frisk: And this form is stated to be twice as powerful as the normal Jax Asriel: He's quick enough to dodge attacks from Raiden, tough enough to tank hits from Johnny Cage and Jacqui Briggs and has a high stamina Frisk: But he's everything but invencible, its exoskeleton can be pierced by powerful armament, fire is its mortal enemy and sudden changes of temperature can cause his skin to shatter Chara: But no matter the difficult of the hunting, the Alien is here to probe that it's the best hunter in the universe ''Pre-Battle Chara: The kombatants are set '''Asriel: Let's end this debate once anf for all' Frisk: It's time for a Death Battle ''Battle Post-Battle'' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Claw Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles